Joker
by Steve Baillargeon
Summary: Un véritable génie machiavélique atteint d'une démence innommable commet d'horribles crimes dans la ville de Montréal. Le pire est qu'il ne semble avoir RIEN qui puisse l'arrêter. . .
1. Chapter 1

_ATTENTION: Cette histoire est inspirée du vilain de DC Comics, mais n'a absolument aucun lien avec Batman et la bande dessinée._

Un homme se lève très tôt en ce matin du 17 mai 2013. Il a à peine dormi et se prépare péniblement à aller à son lieu de travail, où il pratique le métier d'ingénieur en chimie; il dit prétendre souffrir d'insomnie pour ne pas inquiéter ses confrères et son patron, un être très souciant de ses employés. Le type d'une assez grande carrure, à l'apparence maigre et arborant un tatouage d'une carte de Joker démoniaque au bras droit déjeune tout en pensant à son coup fumant accompli cette nuit : avec 2 de ses amis il a cambriolé tel un jeu d'enfant un des coffres-forts de l'usine abritant les Industries Dorel à Montréal-Nord et ils se sont partagé le montant de 1,5 millions $. Concernant le montant volé il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, car un de ses amis est un professionnel dans le blanchiment d'argent, et une fois cette somme déposée dans son compte personnel personne ne se posera de questions. Après avoir déjeuné il va dans sa chambre pour se préparer à partir, mais avant il ouvre son garde-robe pour contempler son mystérieux costume de _Chaperon rouge _: un complet style James Bond, une rose sur le mamelon gauche, des gants verts foncés et non le moindre, un dôme rouge vif qui masque complètement sa tête, accompagné d'une cape de la même couleur et muni de 2 lentilles de vision de nuit, qui lui permettent de voir dans le noir.

Plus tard vers 10:47 du soir l'homme est accompagné de ses 2 complices dans sa cuisine et ils discutent du prochain plan. Cependant après avoir accompli des vols faciles ils doivent maintenant s'attaquer à quelque chose d'attirant, qui une fois réussi, va les rendre célèbre tout par tout dans Montréal. « As-tu une idée ? » demande l'un d'entre eux à leur grand ami, le premier étant petit et grassouillet. « Pourquoi pas Majestix, le fabriquant de cartes à jouer ? Ils empochent des millions annuellement, et une fois leur argent dépouillé ça va être la faillite totale pour eux !!! » « Excellente idée mon homme ! » crie de joie son autre ami, un laideron avec une fine moustache rousse. « Qui est d'accord ?!? » demande le chef, tout excité. Tout le monde sourit, et ils se préparèrent à commettre leur larcin. « Inutile de dire que j'ai si hâte; adieu job de merde et vie de misère éternelle !!! » pouffa de rire le Chaperon rouge, vêtu de son étrange et coloré costume. Environ 1 heure plus tard le chef explique le plan à ses camarades : « Ok, d'abord on doit passer par L'As piqué, la raffinerie chimique situé juste à côté de Majestix. Selon ce que m'a dit Jean-Sébastien Duvalier, un de mes amis et ex-concierge là-bas, il n'y a personne qui surveille les lieux la nuit, alors on va pouvoir y aller mollo. Bon des questions ? » Ses complices firent non de la tête et ils sortirent tous de la van obscure du Chaperon rouge.

La bande s'approcha de la raffinerie, et le Chaperon rouge prit le temps d'observer les alentours. « C'est ok les amis on y va !!! » ordonna le chef. Ils montèrent un escalier métallique et virent l'édifice de Majestix : il y avait sur le toit une enseigne lumineuse arborant une Flush royale, et le Chaperon rouge était émerveillé tel un garçon devant une chocolaterie. Cependant en approchant du lieu du vol un agent de sécurité sortit de nulle part et hurla : « RESTEZ OÙ VOUS ÊTES, SINON JE TIRE ! » « C'est quoi ton problème ce soir ? On ne s'est jamais fait prendre avant… » grogna le petit acolyte pendant que la bande fuyait l'agent. « Ce petit crotté de J-S nous a eus c'est tout. » répondit sèchement le Chaperon rouge, déçu. Pendant ce temps l'agent de sécurité parlait avec son cellulaire : « Envoyez des renforts, la bande du Chaperon rouge est dans mon terrain de surveillance. » Les 3 voleurs continuaient de courir, lorsqu'un coup de feu atteignit la colonne vertébrale du bandit à la moustache rousse. « Attendez-moi… » râla le gars, paralysé aux jambes. Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et le gardien s'approcha du type blessé. « Mange de la marde mon maudit pourri. » hurla t-il péniblement en prenant avec difficulté son Browning .45, ce qui lui valut une balle dans le cœur de la part de l'agent. Plus loin le Chaperon rouge et son acolyte continuaient de fuir le danger en allant vers l'édifice voisin, mais plusieurs sirènes de police clignotaient devant eux dans la nuit. « POLICE ARRÊTEZ-VOUS IMMÉDIATEMENT OU NOUS TIRONS. » Les bandits ignorèrent l'avertissement, et l'ami du chef tira vers les gars en bleu, ratant son coup. Une riposte de balles perfora le voleur, et le chef costumé devint très nerveux en voyant son ami se faire massacrer. « OH MERDE PAS ÇA… » cria nerveusement le Chaperon rouge et faisant demi-tour tout en empruntant un passage étroit et protégé. « Il faut que je les sème ces enfoirés de 1re classe… » Il monta un escalier rouillé et pénétra dans l'usine chimique : tout était mal éclairé et la puanteur des produits irrita le voleur. Il continua son chemin sur une passerelle lorsqu'il vit une autre bande de policiers arriver au bout. « CHAPERON ROUGE C'EST TA DERNIÈRE CHANCE DE TE RENDRE. » hurla le capitaine du groupe. « Pourquoi es-ce que vous êtes après moi ? Je suis un voleur, pas un tueur ou encore un vulgaire pédophile. » répondit le Chaperon rouge, apercevant une cuve de liquide verdâtre foncé. « Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter, car je vais… SAUTER !!! » ajouta t-il en enjambant la passerelle sous le regard surpris des flics du SPVM. Un bruit de flaque se produit lorsque le bandit atterrit dans la cuve, et il disparut dans le liquide. Il pouvait voir les alentours obscurs grâce à ses lentilles spéciales et de toute façon il a un appareil pour respirer dans son dôme, donc ça pourrait lui sauver la vie. Il vit un trou d'évacuation et nagea tout le long vers la sortie.

Le Chaperon rouge sortit du bassin d'évacuation des déchets et son corps tout entier lui démangeait, surtout le visage. Sans compter que ses vêtements étaient légèrement maganés. « Aïe aïe aïe qu'es-ce que c'était ce liquide ? On dirait un acide fortement dilué. Je dois absolument enlever ce maudit casque pour… voir. » Il y avait un lampadaire qui éclairait l'eau, et le personnage ne put retenir l'horreur qui le tourmentait en voyant sa propre réflexion : il avait maintenant les cheveux verts, la peau blanche comme de la craie, mais le plus horrible était le sourire, qui s'agrandissait presque jusqu'aux oreilles. Il commença à pleurer, pensant au vol raté et à son avenir qu'il espérait tant réduit à néant, par contre il eut un rictus soudain. « HAHA. HIHIHIHOHOHOHOHO. TSS. FSS…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

31 mai 2013. Devant la station de métro Berri-UQAM la reporter Stéphanie Chagnon du réseau LCN se dresse devant une scène de crime. « Un cadavre a été trouvé tôt ce matin sur le sol, et il arborait un sourire des plus horribles. Pour l'instant le SPVM a confirmé l'identité de la victime comme étant Jean-Sébastien Duvalier. » La reporter sentit quelque chose de pointu derrière son dos, et elle commença à se sentir mal. « Aidez-moi je me sens bizahahaharre… HIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE… » Elle s'évanouit par terre en rigolant et le caméraman était profondément dégoûté : la fille avait la peau blanchie, le sourire exagérément agrandi et une minuscule fléchette était collée en haut de ses fesses. Derrière elle se trouvait un grotesque personnage arborant le même sourire pervers, vêtu presque entièrement de mauve, d'une chemise en satin vert et armé d'un revolver fumant. « Mesdames et messieurs écoutez-moi très attentivement. Mon nom est Joker et je viens vous annoncer que je suis non seulement responsable de la mort de cet imbécile heureux, mais que vos jours tranquilles et ennuyants sont définitivement comptés. Vers minuit je tuerai le milliardaire Samuel Lockbridge et je volerai bien sûr son illustre diamant sans prix. Joker a parlé. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Il pointa son arme vers la caméra, appuya sur la détente mais un drapeau avec le mot BANG! en sortit. « Ne vous en faites pas j'ai toujours une arme de rechange les amis !!! » Il sortit une autre arme de la poche de sa veste et tira sur la caméra, tuant le caméraman d'une balle dans l'œil. Le criminel farfelu massacra le reste de l'équipe de tournage pendant que les témoins s'enfuirent, terrifiés.

L'apparition du détraqué passait tout par tout à la télé et alimentait la panique de la plupart des gens : après le coup de feu la transmission coupait abruptement, mais le pire était l'horrifique sourire de Joker. Au SPVM le lieutenant détective Fred Sauvageau, un des meilleurs policiers du service, étudiait sans cesse la bande. « Les gars, on a affaire à un psychopathe hors de commun et il faut prendre ses menaces au sérieux, alors j'assigne l'équipe de Poirier à la résidence de M. Lockbridge pour assurer sa protection ce soir. » Une demi-heure plus tard les flics arrivèrent à la luxueuse résidence située dans le quartier Westmount, et le richard les accueillit tout en sueur. Les heures passèrent rapidement, et à 11 h 55 P.M. Samuel Lockbridge disait en tremblotant : « Oh mon Dieu dans 5 minutes je mourrai ; je suis condamné par ce clown sadique… » « Ne vous en faites pas vous êtes bien entouré et en sécurité mon brave. » lui répondit le commandant de l'unité assurant sa protection. À minuit pile l'horloge grand-père du milliardaire sonna 12 coups, et ce dernier commença à s'étouffer puis s'évanouit en rigolant. Sa bouche s'agrandit progressivement jusqu'aux lobes d'oreille, et Samuel Lockbridge avait aussi le gosier ouvert et les yeux enflés. « Ouach regardez-moi ça; il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cette façon de mourir. » cracha de dégoût un des policiers. La musique du radio s'arrêta brusquement, et la voix de Joker annonça : « Vous voyez maintenant; j'ai fait ma 1ère victime célèbre, et en plus j'ai son fameux diamant en ma possession. Je ne ris pas quand je suis sérieux… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » « Il divague ou quoi… il n'a rien volé. » rugit le commandant Poirier. « Chef, venez voir. » lui dit un flic en ouvrant le petit coffre-fort du mur. Un faux diamant de verre était à la place du vrai et tout le monde était ébloui. « Comment a-t-il fait ? » demandèrent plusieurs agents. « C'est ce que nous allons découvrir. Pour l'instant nous allons faire une analyse toxicologique du défunt pour découvrir ce qui l'a tué. » répondit leur supérieur.

Vingt mètres plus loin, dans un édifice obscur, Joker rigolait en contemplant sa nouvelle trouvaille. « Je serai riche, et ces idiots ne réaliseront jamais comment j'ai tué Samuel Lockbridge : lorsqu'il dormait la veille je me suis introduit chez lui par effraction tout en prenant soin d'effacer mes traces et je l'ai empoisonné avec mon nouveau bijou, une puissante neurotoxine qui tue avec le pouvoir du rire; dire que c'est considéré comme la meilleure médecine. HAHAHA !!! Quant à son coffre j'ai trouvé la clé cachée en dessous de son portrait sur sa commode et TOC ! plus de diamant. Il est mort à minuit parce que j'ai activé le poison dans son système grâce à ma montre à distance, une autre de mes belles inventions. Si la police pense m'attraper aussi facilement, ils auront à faire face aux dernières cartes du paquet, car je suis plus rusé qu'eux. » Il ricane diaboliquement en se moquant d'eux et commence à planifier son prochain numéro…


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, proche de l'hôpital Santa Cabrini à St-Léonard, un grand homme un peu gras et très bien vêtu en sort en sifflant, et il est très heureux que l'hôpital l'ait engagé comme concierge de nuit. « Excellent !!! Je vais pouvoir planter des explosifs de mon invention en secret, et ce maudit taudis où j'ai vu le jour sera réduit en miettes; des roses fanées en surgiront donc. » pensa Joker, qui avait postulé sous le nom de Carl Genesius Francis. « Quel nom à coucher dehors… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!! » s'étouffa de rire le personnage. « Monsieur ça va ? » demanda un jeune adolescent. « Oui oui. » répondit le criminel sous son faux attirail.

Pendant ce temps la police scientifique continuait d'analyser le poison trouvé dans le corps de Samuel Lockbridge, et Fred Sauvageau s'informa des résultats. « Absolument incroyable : cet énergumène doit avoir de profondes connaissances en chimie pour créer une telle arme. Les composants ont été crées à partir du protoxyde d'azote, dit gaz hilarant, et la formule est longue, donc difficilement déchiffrable. » lui répondit le savant. « Brr, ce n'est pas du tout un criminel ordinaire; même Richard Blass en chierait dans ses culottes juste en le voyant… » dit le lieutenant détective, très inquiet de la tournure des événements. « Bon, nous ne savons pas du tout qui il est vraiment, où est son repaire et encore moins quel est son prochain plan sinistre. Nous ne pouvons rien faire fuck de merde… » ragea le flic en renversant une petite poubelle avec sa botte.

Dix jours plus tard, dans la nuit une figure est cachée derrière un édifice situé proche de l'hôpital Santa Cabrini, et elle ôte ses vêtements de concierge rembourrés accompagnés d'un masque très réaliste. « Enfin je vais pouvoir respirer sans cet horrible visage gras, et l'odeur de la destruction se fera enfin sentir dans quelques secondes. » ricana à basse voix Joker en pressant une série de boutons sur sa montre. Cinq secondes plus tard une série d'explosions surgirent dans la noirceur, et un gigantesque bonhomme sourire enflammé décorait maintenant la bâtisse. « Il n'y a rien au monde pour décrire le chef-d'œuvre grandiose qui va se produire… » sourit le détraqué à la peau blanche et aux cheveux verts en voyant le reste des explosifs s'activer : étage par étage, de gauche à droite et de haut en bas une série de déflagrations défigurèrent l'hôpital. Plusieurs gens criaient de panique et l'endroit enflammé tomba comme un château de cartes en formant une épaisse colonne de fumée. Suivit plusieurs véhicules de polices et de pompiers qui se mirent autour du site de l'attentat. Un rire strident se fit entendre dans la ruelle où Joker était caché, et un habitant du quartier se mit à crier : « HEILLE OSTIE DES GENS VEULENT DORMIR, ALORS FARME TA CRISSE DE YEULE !!! » « Oh désolé… » répondit le fou sous un ton moquant la désolation en lançant un dentier ricaneur dans la fenêtre du guignol. Il quitta la ruelle en sifflant et en dansant le vaudeville, et une minuscule explosion tua le voisin enragé. « Je vous l'ai dit : le rire est la meilleure médecine, et ça guérit vraiment TOUT. »

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les bulletins de nouvelles parlaient de l'attentat qui a détruit l'hôpital Santa Cabrini, et l'horreur et le dégoût se lisaient dans la voix de tous les journalistes. « Le bilan fait état de 326 morts et d'à peine 30 survivants, et tout le monde soupçonne l'infâme esprit tordu dénommé Joker d'être derrière cette épouvantable tragédie sans nom, même si on n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis environ 2 semaines. Selon le chef de police Serge Guyot les fouilles prendront des semaines pour trouver des indices pouvant incriminer ce débile doté d'une cruauté inatteignable. » Dans son repaire secret Joker dansait de joie tellement son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et se moquait des belles paroles des journalistes. « Il ne sauront jamais rien, car mes jouets ne laissent aucune trace en explosant; ils deviennent sublimables lorsque Ça se produit. Quant aux vidéos (si ils en trouvent) ils ne prouveront rien, car mon déguisement n'avait rien de suspect et je prétendais faire des réparations de murs en plantant mes superbes pétards. Ça va vous apprendre à m'avoir fait souffrir… » Arborant son sourire diabolique et des yeux brûlants remplis de haine où l'on peut lire la démence la plus profonde, il commença à penser à son passé trouble et à ce qu'il était avant de devenir le génie criminel et sadique qu'il est devenu suite à l'accident qui l'a défiguré_._

_À sa naissance il avait son propre cordon ombilical enroulé autour de son cou, et il a failli mourir asphyxié suite à ce malheureux événement qui lui a causé des dommages neurologiques irréparables et qui l'a rendu différent des autres. À l'école primaire il était la risée de tous en raison de sa physionomie (sa tête était en forme de « triangle », était comme celle d'une marionnette et n'a pas tellement changé aujourd'hui), sa maigreur distincte et de sa voix plutôt aiguë, mais ses notes scolaires le démarquaient encore plus puisqu'il était un vrai génie. Cependant, à la maison il souffrait sans cesse : son père était un alcoolique violent qui le battait sans cesse avec un manche à balai et qui l'humiliait en raison de son apparence. « Tu ne feras rien de ta vie, et t'es rien d'autre qu'un petit crisse de minable. Tu me fais honte… » disait-t-il tout le temps, ce qui peinait grandement le jeune garçon. Quant à sa mère c'était pire : elle se prostituait, se droguait et faisait comme si son propre fils n'existait pas. Elle lui chialait sans cesse après lui et tout cela, combiné à la vie misérable de tous les jours auquel il faisait face, commença vite à détruire son équilibre mental avec le temps. Alors à l'âge de 13 ans il eut sa sombre vengeance envers ses parents à qui il vouait une haine sans merci. Il empoisonna le bourbon de son vieux et l'héroïne de sa mère en secret avec du cyanure à forte dose qu'il avait volé, et ils moururent l'un après l'autre comme des dominos. _

_Après il s'enfuit vers un orphelinat et mentit à moitié en leur faisant croire que ses parents venaient de mourir dans un accident, et il fut très chanceux après 5 jours : un couple très respecté dans le quartier cherchait un orphelin pour remplacer leur fils récemment décédé d'un cancer des os. Ils l'adoptèrent et il put donc continuer ses études secondaires avec succès. Il devint très populaire à la grande polyvalente qu'il fréquentait, mais il n'était pas capable de développer des relations interpersonnelles à court terme avec les gens qu'il côtoyait, car socialement parlant il était plutôt renfermé dans son monde. Dans ses temps libres ce qui le passionnait le plus étaient les farces et attrapes (personne n'y échappait même si ses tours étaient de mauvais goût ou pas impressionnants du tout !!!), les grands humoristes et les vieilles comédies. Vers 18 ans il jugea qu'en tant qu'éventuel comique il serait populaire plus tard, mais en essayant d'aller étudier dans des endroits comme l'École nationale de l'humour il se rendit compte que ses connaissances dans ce domaine manquaient malheureusement de punch, alors il explora un autre de ses magnifiques talents : la chimie. Il s'inscrit au collège alors que son secondaire achevait, et le grand jour vint très vite. Vers la fin juin il eut son bal de finissants mais son monde bascula au pauvre : la fille qu'il aimait tant, une personne dénuée de toute beauté mais remplie de gentillesse, l'humilia royalement devant tout le monde et ces derniers rirent de lui. Il partit en pleurant, jurant qu'il aura sa vengeance un jour, et fut déprimé jusqu'à sa rentrée scolaire, prévue au début septembre._

_Les années d'après passèrent rapidement et à la fin, diplôme en main, il finit en tant qu'ingénieur chimiste chez A & G Plastiques Mtl Inc., où il travailla durant presque 5 ans. Cependant son salaire ne lui suffisait pas à son goût, et il commença à commettre des cambriolages simples la nuit pour subventionner ses besoins. Chez lui il inventait toutes sortes de choses pour le plaisir grâce à ses connaissances, mais l'argent manquait justement. Il fit ce manège 3 jours par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fatigué et ennuyé de son emploi et il donna sa démission à son patron, de plus en plus inquiet de son attitude « insomniaque »…_

« J'ai trouvé !!! À cette école puante où j'ai étudié pendant ma jeunesse lointaine il y aura très bientôt une réunion d'anciens élèves, et je leur ai promis que je me vengerai un jour. Ils n'ont pas eu le dernier rire encore !!! » ricana comme un débile Joker en lançant son album de finissants à moitié usé dans le foyer de son repaire majestueux.


	5. Chapter 5

26 juin 2013. Les réseaux de nouvelles parlaient des nouveaux crimes perpétrés par Joker depuis 4 jours : il a décimé une classe de maternelle d'une école du quartier Ahuntsic en empoisonnant leurs berlingots de lait avec de l'arsenic, a assassiné le millionnaire Francis Lepoux et sa famille en leur dérobant leur fortune et avec sa bande déguisés en clowns ils ont volé l'argent et les bijoux de la plupart des clients du Casino de Montréal. Tous les agents de sécurité ont été tués sans merci et certains d'entres eux seraient morts empoisonnés à la toxine mystérieuse et létale que les médias appelle « Le signe de Joker ». Le plus surprenant est que les soi-disant membres de la bande du clown tueur en série ont subi le même sort, ce qui en apprend un peu plus sur lui. D'autres détails à venir… »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! ELLE EST BONNE CELLE-LÀ !!! Quel manque d'imagination ont ces gratte-papiers pour trouver un nom pareil à ma sublime et géniale invention. Ce soir je vais commettre un autre coup de théâtre en attaquant cette maudite école et en la brûlant jusqu'à la terre. Rira bien qui rira mes amis. » dit le détraqué en planifiant ses sombres intentions.

Vers 9 heures du soir plusieurs personnes sont rassemblées dans le gymnase d'une grande école secondaire du nord de la ville, et les anciens camarades de classe sont plus heureux que jamais de se voir après 15 ans. Sur le toit, Joker regarde le tout par un des puits de lumière avec ses jumelles et il grimace de rage mélangée au dégoût. « Vous riez, vous buvez et dansez mais vous verrez : **Ç**a sera à mon tour !!! » grogna t-il en allant vers une grille. Il l'arracha, y pénétra en allumant sa lampe en forme de dentier et rampa au travers les conduits d'aérations jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit une salle électrique. De cette chambre de maintenance on pouvait contrôler l'électricité de l'étage où est situé le vaste gymnase et le malade la désactiva, ce qui causa une panique générale parmi les invités. Joker mit une paire de lentilles de visions nocturnes en forme de lunettes de pilote d'avion, et il se dirigea vite vers ses prochaines victimes. Le courant d'urgence se rétablira dans 3 minutes, et il arriva à temps. La frayeur mélangée à la torpeur se lisait dans tous les visages présents en voyant le perfide et monstrueux personnage au visage blanc et au nez pointu; il partit à rire tellement la situation l'amusait. « Ok mes gais lurons vous allez maintenant me donner tout votre or et argent, après je vous promets sur la tête de ma mère qui est maintenant de _l__'__autre côté_ que vous pourrez poursuivre votre fête infernalement ennuyeuse. » dit-il en souriant arrogamment. Il ouvrit un sac de satin mauve avec un cordon vert et ses biens volés le remplirent rapidement; il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive vers une fille extrêmement laide et maigre. C'était ELLE, celle qui l'avait humilié devant tout le monde et fragmenté davantage son équilibre mental déjà torturé. « HA HA HI HI HO HO HA HI HO HI HA HA HO !!! Comme tu es belle ma biche… » lui dit Joker en s'approchant de sa victime. La fille pleurait et le fou la saisit de force pour l'embrasser, mais un cri l'arrêta net. « PAS UN GESTE !!! » « Qui es-tu ? Un apprenti comédien ?! » se moqua le criminel en voyant le lieutenant détective Fred Sauvageau brandir son arme vers lui. Joker lâcha la fille en détresse et une escouade tactique entra dans le gymnase pour encercler le détraqué. « Je me suis souvenu de toi au hasard récemment et je me disais que tu viendrais te venger. Tu étais également un véritable génie en chimie, et nul autre que toi aurait pu inventer une telle arme aussi dangereuse. Emmenez-le et attachez-le comme il faut. » ordonna le flic à ses hommes.

Trois jours plus tard Joker eut son procès au Palais de justice de Montréal, et le juge Jean Richer était estomaqué en voyant l'accusé divaguer et ricaner comme un dément à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question. Finalement à bout de patience, il ordonna le maintien temporaire de sa détention provisoire et il fut escorté vers le poste de police où il était détenu. Quelques heures après un nouveau prisonnier fut amené dans la cellule où le clown était enfermé et Joker, assis sur un banc, lui sourit à pleines dents, ce qui énerva le petit nouveau, un homme un peu obèse. Un policier vint ordonner d'ouvrir la grille peu de temps après pour venir chercher le psychopathe pour interrogatoire mais le gardien, un vrai dur à cuire, engueula son nouveau compagnon de cellule pour qu'il s'éloigne des barreaux. Soudainement le gros râla : « J'ai très mal au ventre SVP appelez un médecin ! » « C'est ça tu veux juste t'évader, alors va donc chier mon gros cave. » lui répondit le geôlier. « Avant es-ce que je peux appeler mes vieux pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ? » demanda innocemment Joker. « Bon mais fais ça vite mon grand crisse de baveux !!! » aboya t-il. Le meurtrier prit le combiné accroché au mur, composa à la vitesse du vent un numéro et le prisonnier dans sa cellule criait comme un débile cette fois. « Appelez une ambulance cet homme a besoin d'être soigné !!! » ordonna un autre agent pendant que le gardien et lui pénétrèrent dans la cellule. « Qu'es-ce que t'as ? » lui demanda le médecin dépêché sur les lieux environ 2 minutes plus tard. « Mon ventre me fait horriblement mal… » râla le gars, respirant difficilement. Il monta le chandail de son patient et à son plus grand étonnement il vit quelque chose clignoter dans la poitrine : c'était un cellulaire !!! Joker, feignant toujours de bavarder, lâcha le téléphone et tel un éclair il ferma la grille en verrouillant le cadenas que le gardien distrait avait ouvert. Il brisa la clé et il prit la poudre d'escampette en ricanant à tue-tête. « ARRÊTEZ-LE IL EST DANGEREUX !!! » crièrent les agents prisonniers pendant que l'évadé, très loin d'eux, sortit furtivement par une porte de secours. Il courut derrière la bâtisse et se terra dans un conteneur à déchets situé plus loin pour semer les flics; là-dedans il trouva un vieux manteau imperméable accompagné d'un chapeau froissé et les mit. Sept minutes plus tard il en sortit en imita un clochard pour aller se cacher en toute sécurité dans son repaire secret que lui seul en connaissait l'existence.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les médias parlaient de l'évasion spectaculaire et quasi-indescriptible de Joker la veille, mais le pire était que même les policiers qui en ont été témoins étaient éberlués mais surtout impressionnés par le savoir-faire démoniaque dont faisait preuve le maniaque. Plus tard pendant sa pause du dîner, l'honorable juge Jean Richer alla dans sa voiture stationnée en avant du Palais de justice, mais sur le volant il y avait une carte de Joker collée avec une simple note qui disait : EN BAS. Le magistrat se rendit compte que ses doigts contenaient maintenant une poudre mauve après avoir touché l'objet en carton, et en regardant vers les pédales une fléchette l'atteignit à la veine jugulaire gauche : l'homme se mit à rire aux larmes. En réalité la fléchette contenait un sérum contenant une partie de la neurotoxine de Joker, et combiné à la poudre se trouvant sur la carte à jouer que les pores de la peau de Jean Richer avait absorbé le tout formait un composé chimique binaire semblable au fameux poison qui tuait la victime plus lentement. Maintenant ankylosé le pauvre bougre en sueurs ne pouvait se contrôler en rigolant sans cesse et en respirant difficilement. Cependant la voiture démarra à distance grâce à un gadget que le redoutable criminel avait placé sous le véhicule, et elle s'éloigna à bonne distance du Palais pour ensuite faire demi-tour subitement. Le juge commençait à étouffer lentement et les yeux enflés il ne put rien faire à part contempler le carnage qui suivit : sa voiture défonça à vive allure les portes de son lieu de travail pour percuter une poutre et le petit véhicule explosa sur le coup. L'énorme fuite de gaz naturel que Joker, déguisé en employé de Gaz Métropolitain prétendant réparer un tuyau, avait causé s'enflamma et détruisit en partie le Palais de justice, décimant 54 personnes et en blessant plus du tiers. Tandis que les pompiers approchaient du lieu de la déflagration le désaxé ricanait dans sa barbe en se cachant le visage avec son long manteau. Là encore il avait fait un gros coup mais avait un petit problème : Fred Sauvageau. « Je dois m'en débarrasser mais en y réfléchissant je me dis qu'il doit d'abord devenir fou au point de sérieusement l'affaiblir. En le tuant de cette FAÇON Ça mettra plus de punch dans la blague, et là je garantie qu'elle tuera cette fois… » dit-il en souriant avec des yeux de vipères.


	7. Chapter 7

Huit jours plus tard, Joker n'avait pas commis d'autres crimes et le SPVM était plus en alerte que jamais. « Quand il ne donne pas de nouvelles c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose de salaud l'enfant de chienne… » rugit le lieutenant détective. « M. Sauvageau j'ai une lettre pour vous, mais elle ne contient aucune adresse d'expéditeur. » dit la réceptionniste. Elle lui donna l'enveloppe de papier kraft : une lettre plutôt colorée, tapée à l'ordinateur et signée Joker s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. « Il dit qu'il a kidnappé ma femme et qu'il se trouve au Vieux-Port de Montréal dans le hangar no. 18. Il m'attend avec impatience… » « Peut-être qu'il veut vous tendre un piège on ne sait pas. » suggéra le capitaine Rhéaume. « Peut-être bien, et je veux que ton unité me couvre. On y va. » répondit Sauvageau, la rage au sang.

Le Vieux-Port fut évacué d'urgence et plusieurs véhicules de police y entrèrent. Le hangar no. 18 fut aussitôt encerclé à distance, et au loin d'un hangar abandonné Joker regardait le cirque qui s'y déroulait avec ses jumelles. « Bandes d'idiots vous portez trop bien votre surnom de gars en bleu, car la Mort va vous suffoquer bientôt !!! » L'unité d'intervention composée de 16 hommes entra de force dans la bâtisse rouillée et ils constatèrent que les lieux étaient inoccupés depuis longtemps. Par terre se trouvait un carnet de notes et un des agents le prit en l'ouvrant. Le mot « BOUM » était écrit en gros sur la 1ère page et soudainement le hangar explosa en pièces. « MERDE ON A ÉTÉ PIÉGÉS, RESTEZ SUR VOS GARDES !!! » ordonna Fred Sauvageau. Une roquette venue de nulle part détruisit 3 voitures de polices, tuant 7 agents, et le reste des agents coururent vers la direction d'où est venu l'explosif. « Là-bas, Joker est sur le toit !!! » hurla Olivier Rhéaume en voyant le tueur avec ses jumelles. Pendant que les flics se dirigeaient vers lui le détraqué prit son propre fusil de sniper et assassina le capitaine d'une balle entre les yeux. « RESTEZ À COUVERT !!! » crièrent les agents. Le cellulaire de Fred Sauvageau sonna subitement et la voix sinistre du clown y ricanait à travers les ondes : « Je veux juste que toi seul vienne dans le hangar et je peux te dire que ta jolie femme a très hâte de te voir. J'ai découvert qu'elle a une certaine affinité envers la morue n'est-ce pas ?! » La ligne coupa et le lieutenant détective ne comprenait pas ses paroles folles. « Il ne veut voir que moi en personne, alors restez à l'extérieur et au moindre geste tuez-le. » « Compris chef. » répondit tout le monde.

Fred Sauvageau pénétra dans l'endroit obscur, pistolet en main, et les lumières s'ouvrirent tous en même temps une fois qu'il ferma la porte. Ce qu'il vit l'estomaqua : le cadavre de Julie Deschâles était étendu sur le sol et arborait le sourire que plusieurs victimes de Joker portaient au moment de leur décès. Cependant à côté du corps se trouvait un poisson en partie dévoré mais qui avait le même signe distinctif que sa défunte femme, ce qui dégoûta le policier. « Tu vois je te disais qu'elle aimait la morue, mais pas n'importe laquelle : la marque Joker !!! J'ai voulu breveter mon poisson cette semaine mais on a refusé ma requête. _Le poisson est une ressource naturelle et légalement impossible à breveter je regrette M. Joker._ » répondit le psychopathe se tenant au milieu de la bâtisse et en moquant la voix de René Bouchard, un malheureux bureaucrate qui n'a pas échappé à sa folie meurtrière. « Ça tu vas le payer mon esti de malade !!! » rugit Sauvageau en mettant ses mains autour de son cou. Résultat : Joker l'électrocuta à la gorge avec son minuscule vibrateur électrique situé sur sa paume droite, causant l'évanouissement du policier. « Tu voulais un coup de main ? Alors je t'en ai donné un : il s'agit de _tourner_ la bonne poignée et de _frapper_ à la bonne porte pour y avoir droit. » dit le dément avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher en ricanant et en frappant frénétiquement le sol…


	8. Chapter 8

Le cou endolori, Fred Sauvageau se réveilla dans un local de l'usine de traitement des eaux Atwater et il constata que Joker lui avait volé son arme de service et son équipement. Il faisait maintenant nuit et il y avait habituellement 3 gardes de sécurité qui patrouillait à l'intérieur à ce moment de la journée; cependant l'endroit semblait désert cette fois. Le flic voulut ouvrir la porte de sortie, mais une chaise bloquant la poignée de l'extérieur l'empêchait d'accomplir son geste. « Fuck comment je vais faire, et d'abord que projette-t-il de faire cette fois dans une station d'épuration ??? » se demanda Sauvageau. Il remarqua au plafond une grille donnant accès à un conduit de ventilation, alors il poussa le bureau de la pièce juste en dessous, embarqua sur le mobilier et ôta la grille métallique. Il inspecta le conduit, qui était heureusement assez spacieux pour qu'il puisse se faufiler dedans et se hissa. Il commença à ramper et aperçut au loin une autre grille : il entendait l'eau couler tranquillement mais un faible bip sonore attira son attention et le mit sur ses gardes. Il donna un coup de pied sur le carreau grillé et le bruit s'accéléra davantage. « Merde il a foutu une bombe sous le conduit pour m'empêcher de m'évader l'enfant de chienne. » jura le policier en s'éloignant rapidement de la source. L'engin explosa, séparant le conduit d'aération en deux et Fred Sauvageau tomba vers le bas. Lors de sa chute il s'agrippa in extremis à un barreau d'une passerelle, et il se hissa vers le haut. « Fiou un peu plus et j'aurais tombé dans cette eau malsaine et dégueu. Il faut que je trouve Joker pour connaître ses intentions tordues et l'arrêter immédiatement avant qu'il commette un autre carnage. »

Pendant ce temps, le clown détraqué sortait de son sac vert des contenants d'un liquide inconnu dont lui seul en savait la nature, et les versa dans le bassin d'évacuation. « Si j'empoisonne le réseau d'aqueduc avec ma neurotoxine énormément de gens en mourront le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, et de toute façon c'est meilleur qu'avoir sa vengeance sur une minable bande d'idiots inutiles fréquentant une école stupide et laide. » ricana le tueur en série lorsque Fred Sauvageau apparut au loin. Il vit les cadavres des 3 agents de sécurité, tous tués d'une balle dans la tête, et Joker dit avec son sourire vicieux : « Tiens tu as réussi à t'évader et à survivre à mon piège; t'as de _cojones_ puissantes mon gars. » « Arrête-toi peu importe ce que tu projettes de faire. » lui ordonna le flic en parlant calmement. « M'arrêter ? TU AS contrecarré MON PLAN DE REVANCHE LA dernière FOIS. ME PRENDS-TU POUR UN IMBÉCILE OU QUOI ? » hurla Joker en pointant son arme vers sa cible. Il tira et Sauvageau plongea sur le sol pour éviter la balle. « Je vais te tuer sale enfoiré de ripoux !!! » rugit avec conviction le fou en approchant du flic pour le frapper avec son pied. Le policier bloqua le coup et Joker voulut tirer avant de recevoir une gauche, ce qui lui fit perdre son arme qui tomba dans le bassin. « Rends-toi tu es fait. » lui dit le lieutenant détective. « J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac mon ami. » répondit le psychopathe en pressant la rose installée sur sa veste mauve : de l'acide en sortit et revola vers Sauvageau, le frôlant à peine. « Tu es un malade, un sale pervers dénué de toute moralité et vertu. » « Ça t'a pris si long à le noter ?! » se moqua Joker en ricanant. « J'ai pas toujours été comme Ça tu sais. Chacun a vécu une mauvaise journée dans sa vie : tu ne te déguise pas en mangeur de beignets pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Qu'es-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ton frère s'est fait tuer par la mafia ? Ta femme s'est fait violer par un prêtre à l'église dans sa jeunesse ? Quant à moi je ne suis pas sûr; des fois je m'en souviens, d'autres pas. Si je suis pour avoir un passé je préfère qu'il soit à choix multiples. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais une chose est sûre : J'AI VÉCU UNE MAUVAISE JOURNÉE !!! » « C'est pas drôle du tout ce que tu fais, tuer quelqu'un n'a rien d'amusant en soi. » répondit Fred Sauvageau. « Peut-être mais moi j'ai un sens de l'humour disons, noir, et je saisis tout le temps le côté drôle de la misère humaine. » conclut Joker avant de lâcher un gaz soporifique avec sa rose sur le visage de son opposant. Profitant de sa distraction il lui sacra un coup de genou rapide aux couilles, qui causa son effondrement par terre. Le désaxé courut vers le tableau de contrôle d'évacuation des eaux usées, et il cria : « Le moment où j'actionnerai ce levier mon poison sera relâché et presque tout les Montréalais riront une dernière fois. HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Fred Sauvageau vit sur le sol un bout de pierre qui s'est détaché du ciment dévoré par l'acide, et le lança sur la tête de son ennemi. Ce dernier était un peu étourdi et le flic en profita pour l'attaquer : ils luttèrent un petit moment en se poussant d'un côté et de l'autre, et Fred Sauvageau lui asséna un puissant coup de tête qui lui fracassa son nez pointu. « AïE ! ÇA TU ME LE PAIERAS ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ. JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAI !!! » gueula péniblement Joker en se tenant le visage à deux mains. Cependant il recula un peu trop et tomba dans le vide dans l'eau empoisonnée. « Il n'a aucune chance de survivre là-dedans c'est sûr. » se dit Fred Sauvageau en se dirigeant vers la sortie, soulagé d'avoir disposé du plus dangereux criminel qui lui a été donné de rencontrer dans toute sa carrière.

Un quart d'heure après les événements, le SPVM fouillait l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que le lieutenant détective était réconforté. « Il a chuté dans le bassin pendant qu'il était assommé et étourdi par mon coup de tête. Il projetait d'empoisonner la ville au complet avec sa neurotoxine, et j'ai sauvé des millions de vies en faisant foirer son horrible plan de grande envergure. » répondit Sauvageau à des journalistes venus l'interviewer. « Lieutenant nous avons un gros problème : il n'y a aucun corps dans le bassin. » dit avec une certaine gêne un des enquêteurs. « Impossible, car il n'y a absolument aucune ouverture là-dedans et il n'aurait pas pu survivre à son propre poison… » répondit avec furie et incompréhension le flic. Un messager arriva venu de nulle part et donna une lettre au policier. « Qu'es-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il. « Ça vient de votre supérieur qui vous l'envoie à titre personnel pour votre anniversaire. » lui répondit de façon neutre le messager avant de partir. Il alla derrière un arbre pour regarder au loin la voiture de Fred Sauvageau, et elle explosa soudainement lorsque le policier ouvrit la lettre piégée qui contenait une carte de Joker démoniaque. Le messager sourit à pleines dents, commença à siffler et s'éloigna tranquillement vers l'Inconnu…


End file.
